Legion of Super-Heroes: The Phoenix Episode 1
by Lightman0359
Summary: From the ashes of the Legion, new adventures Ignite.
1. Chapter 1

ENCOUNTER WITH THE LUCK LORDS  
>Planet Ventura - it is night here on the gamblers world and like a super scaled Las Vegas it's lit up to the nines. Still even in this day and age there are places that the light can't reach...<p>

In one such alley we find a cloaked figure hiding in shadows moving ever forward and looking over his shoulder. He stops and raps on a door, a set of eyes peers out an opening, alien words are spoken, and the opening vanishes. Seconds later the door opens and the cloaked figure is ushered in.

If it can be said the alley was dark, this room is a black out. The figure stands and can see little more than shadow and gloom. A single light is struck and the figure is blinded. He raises his four hands to shield his eyes letting his cloak fall open, revealing a thin figure of maybe 42" tall and looking to weigh about maybe 80lbs.

From the gloom a high pitched nasal voice requests payment, the figure lowers one hand and reaches into a pocket on his vest tossing a handful of credit chits onto a table in front of him. A thin purple/gray hand holding a scanner moves over the chits and displays the value of the chits noting there are no I.D.s attached to them.

The hand pulls back into the shadow and a voice whispers and another pair of purple/gray hands sets a box on the table. The only words spoken are a warning: "let nothing happen to this, else your luck will run out." The figure takes the box in two hands and closes the cloak around him with the other two and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth: A U.P. world with its own Science Police force.  
>Captain Trake begins the morning briefing...<br>"Currently we are stumped over a series of high end burglaries ranging from stores to penthouses.  
>While the thief has been caught on CCV no one has been able to apprehend him.<br>It's always the same... stunner misfires, officer trips, or something blocks the capture.  
>We are becoming a joke people, this thief must be stopped and soon!<br>All surveillance indicates that direct attacks fail... So with that in mind, under no circumstance are you to engage the suspect directly.  
>I don't want to hear any more complaints from accidentally stunned citizens, Is that clear?<br>Now get out there and don't come back without him!"

It is mid-day in Paris the sun is shining people are going about their daily routines and all is quiet. From out of nowhere a small figure clad in black runs across the plaza, A tall healthy redhead in gray uniform is giving chase. "Police!... Stop!... Surrender!" She pulls her stunner from its holster and aims for the sky firing a warning shot.

The thief turns his head and sees the shot go wide and continues to run. He turns a corner and trips over an out-stretched gray uniformed leg. He stumbles falls and lands on his masked face. As he lands the sound of glass breaking can be heard as an ornate pendant around his neck shatters and wisps of smoke disperse in the air around him.  
>Training officer Dvron reaches down and secures one set of hands as rookie officer Erin turns the corner holstering her stunner.<p>

"Gonna need your cuffs too for this one." Handing her partner her restraints she reaches into her belt and removes a small card and begins to read the suspect his rights...

Earth -  
>the U.P. judicial system is considered efficient enough that a criminal trial should be scheduled and completed within 18 to 24 months. Criminals are granted bail for the most part, but in some cases that doesn't happen. Conspiracy, murder, treason are all good reasons to deny bail. Theft is not, but from the time he was caught and processed the system upgraded Loadstone from thief to murder for hire, a killer with no less than 20 kills to his name, 5 of those were world leaders (two of which aren't dead) amazingly his trial set a new speed record 18 to 24 hours: guilty on all charges. Sentence: Life without hope of parole on Takron Galtos.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Earth: Metropolis U.P. Headquarters small branch (most of the big issues are taken to Webbers' World) It is on this day we find Queen Projectra with her consort in chambers trying to get U.P. Relief for her worlds recent drought. She would accomplish more it would seem if she banged her head against a wall (well, maybe the ambassador's head) as it appears the ambassador seems little interested in the needs of her people and very interested in the needs of his assistant.

It has been six months since Tinya Wazzo has rematerialized in our dimension she is shaken and in need of psychological help from her traumas.  
>She has returned to earth to be with her mother. Upon her reunion with her mother, her mother had her committed to a local hospital in Metropolis for care and observation (emphasis on observation).<br>After two months of sedation Tinya Wazzo decided that it really wasn't in her best interest to stay. She checked out through the rest room wall and never looked back. Her first stop was ...

Legion HQ: a tall dark structure round in shape standing 50 stories and 1900 ft at its widest point. The structure is under constant guard by science police, the only lights on are in the dorms and only a couple of those, in residence are: Ultraboy (Jo Nah), Element lad (Jan Arrah) and Brainiac 5-

It has taken Brainiac 5 two years to get the courts to release Legion HQ to him and he now stands in his lab cataloging and packing parts and experiments for shipping with the complex. Two months of sorting and filing data and separating the dorms from the main complex since these will remain on...

Hanger deck: The top three levels of this complex have held an amazing array of different ships over the years from personal vehicles to long journey star ships. Now all that is left is one old LX10 corvette cruiser and three personal transports. All the rest were used to transport the Legionnaires home.

Tinya tells Jo what had happened on her return and says she will only consent to help from Dr Gym'll or Imra on Medicus One.

It is here we find Brainiac 5 ans Element Lad going through the systems and pre-flight prep of the cruiser. Brainiac 5 on his back under the helm console cursing under his breath about ancient antiquated technology.

Jo attempts to contact both Dr Gym'll and Imra, both are unavailable but the good doctor did make arrangements for her treatment from...


	4. Chapter 4

Daxam: U.P. world, Home to Legionnaire Mon-El -  
>Its been 2-12 years since Mon-El fought the fatal five and lost his limbs in battle.  
>The serums created by Dr. Zan Orbal that regrew Lightning Lad's arm is taking far longer on a Daxamite body than a normal humanoid.<br>Along for love and moral support is Tasmia Mallor. Dr. Gym'll has been monitoring the regrowth every step of the way.

Earth -  
>Its been two months since his whirl wind trial, Loadstone still sits in SP holding waiting for transport to Takron Galtos. It has been attempted 5 times and five times something has gone wrong.<br>Twice the transport left without him, once quarantined to the infirmary for a virus, once his escort was killed in a freak accident and, finally his last attempt to board the transport failed as the transport exploded on the pad. To look now at Loadstone's face you would think he just went 15 rounds with the heavy weight champ. The explosion sent shrapnel everywhere, including Loadstone himself!

Metropolis: Science Police HQ locker room -  
>Officers Dvron &amp; Erin are discussing case procedures as shift is starting.<br>Upon exiting into the hall Captain Trake pulls them aside: "Look! You caught him and now I've assigned you to get him the hell out of here and into the supermax cell waiting for him on Takron Galtos. You have 'til end of shift to figure it out."

Legion Academy:  
>Taine personal quarters: We find Luornu busy with getting things packed for a vacation and Chuck busy going over exams and scores, in the background the vid is playing Chucks favorite program: Star Journey It seems to have been the inspiration for him to get his masters in engineering.<br>Conversation is one sided as Luornu is packing talking about going home to visit family and discusses starting one with Chuck. The comm unit chimes and the Journey vid pauses to ID the caller: Jo Nah. The conversation that follows is an outline for the up coming trip to Medicus One, departure update based on Brainys' work on the cruiser, who's going and how many state rooms are open. Brainy is not going but wants everyone out of his hair. In passing Jo mentions that Projectra and Val are on earth and that time permits a quick visit with them.

It is mid-afternoon in Metropolis and a good day to catch up with old friends.  
>In the outdoor café we find Jo, Jan, Projectra, Val, Luornu, and Chuck sitting at a table conversing on days of old. Projectra seems distant and irate. Val explains the course of events that took place on Orando and at the UP small branch. Jo and Jan look at each other and nod.<br>Val comforts Projectra: "If that's all that's bothering you don't sweat it, once we get Tinya to Medicus One we can go to Orando and lend an un-observed hand. Matter of fact there's room on the cruiser you can travel with us."

Five minutes later SP officers Dvron and Erin see the group at the café and join them. There are pleasant greetings and an undertone of discomfort between Jan and Dvron over Erin. During this period of talk it slips out about the trip to Medicus one on the old cruiser and the continuing trip to Orando.  
>Erin looks to Dvron and the lights go on.. Erin invites herself, Dvron and one more passenger on the trip.<p> 


End file.
